Charlotte Mel
Appearance: Charlotte is a well built female with tanned skin, platinum blonde hair and bright green eyes. She wears a black jacket with popped up collar over a white tank top. There is a long, pale yellow cape attached to her jacket that reaches to her knees. Charlotte also has a pair of white pant with black sleeves. Both her jacket and pant has orange stripes that glows in the dark.. She wears grey shoes and black headband with orange scarf on top. Personality: Charlotte is a passionate, hard-working and modest person. However, she is also a very realistic woman who strongly believe that dreams are for idealist, with rather low opinion for people in power. Charlotte is strict, to both herself and people who works with her. Due to that, she can't stand certain people like the policemen in Vale or most Hunters because of their laid back attitude. Charlotte despites the majority of people in high position, as they never seems to care for anything but money in their pocket. But even so, she still forced herself to work for them, as long as they pay good money. Out of work, she is a very caring person - even though she can be a bit over bearing from time to time. Charlotte often spends time taking care of her mother and brother, which leaves her very little time to go out and make friends. History: Charlotte is the first child of her family, and is an older sister to her little brother Cody. Her family used to live in the Upper District of Vale, with her father being one of a powerful and famous Hunter. Even though she rarely seen her dad is action, she was very inspired by his tales every times he went home, and wanted to be just like him when she was older. However, it all changed when she received news of his death. Unable to pay the month bills, her family was forced to move to the Lower District. With her mother fell ill shortly afterward, Charlotte became the family's worker, working several jobs at cafe, restaurant, etc to help pay bills and buy food. One day, while she was cleaning the basement, she found her dad's weapons hidden behind a couple of old boxes, along with a few wanted poster. Since then, Charlotte decided to train and catch criminals instead, and turned them into the police for quick money. Weapon & Ability: Weapon: Her weapon is a pair of gunblades named "Cookie" and "Cream", which together can form a skateboard. There are disc-like handle with neon orange rings on one side of the gunblades, with a hidden trigger on it. When they are in skateboard form, the neon orange rings will convert Dust into pressured air, using it to make the skateboard hover in midair. It can fly up to 40 miles per hours. Ability: Charlotte is a well rounded fighter, with no notable weakness nor strength in a specific field. She has no problem fighting close, mid or long range battle, capable of switching between the two forms of her weapon for quick mobility. Her Aura's color is bright neon orange. Charlotte's Semblance is "Light Ribbon". She is capable of leaving behind a wall of light that is transparent and impenetrable, but will be dissipates over time. However, it can only be as tall as her height, making it easy to just simply jump over. Different effects will take place depend on the type of Dust she uses. Relationship: *Mr. Mel: She looked up to him and his ideal a lot, but after his death, Charlotte has known better to follow "mere dreams". Even so, she missed him dearly. *Mrs. Mel: Charlotte cares about her a lot, and any little bit of money she earned is first used to help improve her mom's health. *Cody Mel: Her little brother. Like every other sibling pair, they argue with each other a lot. However, Charlotte is very upset with him choosing to become a Hunter, fearing that he will follow dad's footstep. Trivia: *"Charlotte" is the name of Charlotte cake, which has a cream color to it. Image: Official Artwork: Charlotte Concept.png|Concept art Commissioned, Art Trade, Gift, Etc: Charlotte Mel.png|Done by kumafromtaiwan Category:Other Characters Category:Second Star